Kyp Durron
Qui-Gon Jinn was a revered, yet maverick and unconventional Jedi Master. He was Padawan to Count Dooku, and mentor to Obi-Wan Kenobi and briefly Anakin Skywalker. Jinn often placed himself in conflict with the Jedi Council. He was deeply attuned to the Living Force, which contributed to his frequent taking side trips to help seemingly "pathetic life-forms." Despite his opposition to the council, he was regarded by many Jedi as sharp-witted and for possessing great wisdom. Jinn served the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order his entire life, participating in actions against the Nebula Front and most famously during the Invasion of Naboo. Jinn fathered the "Chosen One" Anakin Skywalker, when he was briefly in a relationship with Shmi Skywalker on Tatooine. He was also largely responsible for championing his training. Biography Early life .]] Born almost a half a century before the Jedi Purge, Qui-Gon Jinn was taken as an child to Coruscant to train to become a Jedi after his father's death. He maintained some ties with his planet of birth Alda, including his brother Aragorn and even once obtained a special worn stone from his homeworld's River of Light. Apprenticeship At the age of ten, Jinn befriended a fellow trainee, Tahl. Over the years the two became the best of friends, along with other students including Kendrew Skywalker and Clee Rhara. At thirteen years old, Jinn participated in the Exhibition Day Tournament, where young students are encouraged to perform their skills so that they may be taken as an apprentice to one of the Knights or Masters. It was at this exhibition that Jard Dooku first saw Jinn's lightsaber skills. It can be presumed that Dooku was impressed with what he saw, for he took Jinn as his Padawan a short time afterward. , and Masters Yoda and Tyvokka.]] Together, Dooku and Jinn went on numerous missions across the galaxy. On one notable mission, the two were sent to accompany Senator Blix Annon on a diplomatic assignment. However, space pirates infiltrated their ship. Their leader turned out to be Lorian Nod, a failed Jedi with whom Dooku was once close friends. The two battled and Dooku let his anger get the best of him. When it seemed that he would give the deathblow to a helpless Nod, it was Jinn's words that stopped him from doing so. Some time following this assignment, Dooku and Jinn were given their final mission as master and apprentice, which would last two years. Upon returning from this mission, Jinn was reunited with Tahl, whom he hadn't seen in a long time. As his final words for Jinn as a student, Dooku told him that he had one weakness and that it was his compassion for all life. Dooku warned him that it is an inevitability that betrayal would come from a friend. Knighthood and Xanatos In no time, both Jinn and Tahl became Jedi Knights. When the Jedi Council suggested that he take a Padawan learner, Jinn chose not to. He felt that he was not ready and over the next few years took on solo missions for the Order. During this time Jinn discovered a young boy from Telos IV named Xanatos who exhibited a strong connection to the Force. Jinn took Xanatos to the Jedi Temple for training, despite the fact that the child was quite older than the accepted age for training. Over the next two years as Xanatos was trained at the Temple, Jinn took an unidentified Padawan, whose training was almost complete. After successfully guiding the Padawan to Knighthood, Jinn became a Jedi Master (59 BBY), and soon Xanatos became his newest apprentice. Over the years many members of the Council, including Yoda, expressed their concerns about Xanatos, and decided to give one final test before granting him the title of Jedi Knight. Jinn and Xanatos were sent to Telos, Xanatos's homeworld, where the boy's father, Crion, had become a tyrant, controlling the planet with an iron grip. Xanatos was tempted by his father's wealth and power, and joined Crion, hoping to rule together. Leading the planet into a civil war, Crion was confronted by Jinn, who was forced to kill the governor. Upon doing so, Xanatos became enraged and took a ring from his father's finger, searing hot from Jinn's blade. He branded it into his cheek, creating a broken-circle scar. Swearing his revenge, Xanatos fled. Upon returning to the Temple, Jinn blamed himself for Xanatos's failure, and even went so far as to renounce his success in training his first Padawan. He vowed not to take another Padawan for the rest of his life. Tahl tried to comfort Jinn by accompanying him to the training world of Ragoon VI to hopefully relax and take his mind off Xanatos. However, this dark chapter in Jinn's life would be very hard to erase. For the next few years, Qui-Gon returned to solo missions, yet would occasionally work with others on various assignments. Jinn and Tahl were credited for accomplishing many missions, including successfully overseeing the first democratic elections of New Apsolon. Forbidden love In 24 BJP, tensions began to rise in Qui-Gon's friendship with Tahl. Tahl had recently taken Bant Eerin, and Qui-Gon tried to press his advice onto her. The tension started to make the two realize that they had more than just friendly feelings toward each other. However, they did their best to ignore them. While on Ragoon VI, Jinn began to suffer from visions of Tahl in grave danger. Upon returning to Coruscant, Jinn requested to the Council that he be sent with her on her next mission, to New Apsolon. Tahl, however, declined his offer and went on alone, even leaving Eerin behind at the Temple. Three weeks passed and Tahl had not been heard from. Jinn went to New Apsolon (against the orders of the Council) to discover what may have happened to Tahl. After a lengthy search, they found her, safe and in perfect health. Upon seeing each other again, Jinn and Tahl openly admitted their forbidden love for each other. They promised to each other that they would deal with their emotions more after the mission was over. following Tahl's death.]] However, it wasn't long before Tahl was missing yet again, only this time she was truly in danger, kidnapped by a New Apsolon rebel named Balog. When Jinn finally found Balog, he had already drugged Tahl. The Jedi managed to rescue her, but despite Jinn's attempts to heal her through the Force, Tahl passed away. The death of Tahl drove Jinn into a terrible state of depression and a rise in strong dark side emotions. He blamed himself for Tahl's death and even recalled his past failure with Xanatos. He swore revenge on Balog and made it his top priority to track him down. Kenobi, who was worried about his master, tried to assure him that there was nothing that he could have done to save her, but Jinn wouldn't hear it. Tatooine In the same year, still depressed about what happened to Tahl, Qui-Gon went to Tatooine to find his old friend who had left the Jedi Order the year prior Kendrew Skywalker. Upon tracking Kendrew down, he explained to him what happened to Tahl and how angry he was. Kendrew managed to calm him down a little, and introduced him to his fiance Cyndia Whitesun and his sister Shmi Skywalker. Qui-Gon and Shmi both felt that they immediately had a connection and soon got to know eachother. They got so close that Qui-Gon contemplated quitting the Jedi Order and staying on Tatooine with Shmi, however he felt he still he had more to do for the greater good of The Galaxy. What he didn't know however, was that he had gotten Shmi pregnant and with no way of contacting Qui-Gon, she had to raise their would be son without a father. Taking another apprentice .]] Despite being saved from falling over to the dark side, Jinn still was a changed man following Tahl's death, and a great deal of change also occurred around him following her loss. Jocasta Nu, another of Jinn's friends, succeeded Tahl as the head archivist of the Jedi Archives, and the Nautolan Jedi, Kit Fisto took Tahl's place as Eerin's master. Initially, Qui-Gon was worried about taking another apprentice, as his last apprentice fell to the dark side. In 16 BJP, 9 years since Xanatos's betrayal, Yoda encouraged Jinn to take another apprentice. Though Jinn had already made up his mind to remain alone, he agreed to at least observe a small tournament among a group of the Temple's older students, which included Bruck Chun and Obi-Wan Kenobi. He took notice of Kenobi's skills, but shortly following the tournament, he left heading for Bandomeer, by orders of the Supreme Chancellor. On the transport ship to Bandomeer, Jinn was reunited with Kenobi, who was also being sent to Bandomeer to begin his life in the Agricultural Corps. On the transport, Jinn and Kenobi helped defend a group of Arcona from the criminal organization, Offworld Corporation. After putting an end to the tense situation, the two arrived on Bandomeer, where Jinn received a letter signed by Xanatos. It turned out that Bandomeer was not in need of Jedi assistance, it had all been organized by Xanatos, who was revealed to be the leader of Offworld, whose mining operations terrorized all on the planet. Jinn sent Kenobi off to his Agri-Corps duties, while he planned to meet with Xanatos, not as old adversaries, but as ambassadors, working to find an agreement between Offworld and Bandomeer. However, Xanatos planned to sabotage their meeting and kill Jinn. Once again with the help of Kenobi, Jinn attempted to end Xanatos's acts of terror. Jinn dueled with his former apprentice, and though they ended Offworld's business on Bandomeer, Xanatos was able to escape. During their situation with Xanatos, Jinn discovered Kenobi's true potential, and took him as his new Padawan learner. As master and apprentice, Jinn and Kenobi were sent on various missions across the galaxy, to worlds such as Gala and Phindar. One mission, in which the two rescued a blinded Tahl from the war-torn world of Melida/Daan, led to Kenobi's temporary resignation from the Jedi Order. Also over this time, the two Jedi had more encounters with Xanatos, who, with the help of the bitter Padawan, Bruck Chun, nearly assassinated Yoda within the Jedi Temple itself. After dueling with the Dark Jedi and chasing him to Telos, Jinn and Kenobi's final confrontation with Xanatos resulted in his suicide, jumping into a pool of acid instead of surrendering. Though a major threat to the Jedi Order was now eliminated, it was a disturbing ending to a dark chapter in Jinn's life. Along with other Jedi such as Tyvokka, Plo Koon, Tholme and his Padawan Quinlan Vos, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan fought in one of the largest galactic conflicts prior to the Clone Wars—the Stark Hyperspace War. It was the first of many times that the two would encounter the Trade Federation, though it would be one of the few times that they were defending them. As Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's relationship matured, they formed a close father-and-son like bond with each other. Two decades after first meeting Lorian Nod with his former master, Jard Dooku, Jinn once again faced off with the failed Jedi on Junction 5, and once again he was incarcerated for his crimes. Qui-Gon continually passed on as much knowledge as he could to Kenobi. Lessons ranged from the importance of the Living Force to the reasons why the Jedi Order discouraged romantic relationships. During the Mandalorian Civil War Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were sent on an extended mission to Mandalore spending a year there protecting the young Duchess, Satine Kryze, from hostile insurgents threatening her world. As time went on, Jinn and Kenobi accomplished various other missions across the galaxy. On Kegan, they discovered the Force-sensitivity of the future Jedi Knight, Olana Chion. In the Rutan system, the two Jedi acted as ambassadors to settle a conflict between the world of Rutan and its moon of Senali. Jenna Zan Arbor .]] In 13 BJP, Jinn and Kenobi investigated strange murders in which the bodies of the victims were drained entirely of their blood. This investigation led them to meet the famed scientist Jenna Zan Arbor. Eventually, they discovered that the bounty hunter Ona Nobis was behind the murders, but they still did not know who her client was. Upon confronting Nobis, Jinn managed to get aboard her ship and was immediately hit with her blasterfire. Jinn was captured and taken to Jenna Zan Arbor. Zan Arbor, who was studying the genetic traits of Force-sensitives (possibly to discover a way to genetically engineer Force-sensitivity into normal beings), began further experiments on Jinn, draining his blood and torturing him to test his limits. Kenobi, with the help of Tahl, Adi Gallia, and Siri Tachi, managed to infiltrate Zan Arbor's labs and free Jinn. It wasn't long before Zan Arbor was caught. The deranged scientist was imprisoned and the bounty hunter, Ona Nobis, was presumed to be dead after a fight with Kenobi. In 12 BBY, Jinn and Kenobi were faced with troubles of the past yet again. Vox Chun, the father of the Dark Padawan, Bruck Chun, hired a lawyer Sano Sauro to prosecute Kenobi for Bruck's accidental death. The trial that followed led Jinn's apprentice into an emotionally difficult time, even after he was cleared of the charges. Changing times .]] A number of new missions continued to strengthen Jinn and Kenobi's bond with each other. On a mission to protect a young boy named Talesan Fry, Jinn and Kenobi were paired with Adi Gallia and Siri Tachi. The mission, which resulted in Jinn and Gallia being separated from Kenobi and Siri, led to the discovery of romantic feelings between the two Padawans. Jinn detected these emotions and warned Kenobi of his own example with Tahl, and the consequences of losing a loved one. More missions for the two Jedi continued to follow. Jinn and Kenobi met Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum, who would call upon the two Jedi in particular for future assignments. The two also encountered the bounty hunter Aurra Sing, and fought alongside Mace Windu, Plo Koon, and other Jedi against the Yinchorri. During this time period, Jinn and Kenobi were dispatched on a mission to locate a valuable cargo ship that had disappeared. Their search took them to Ord Mantell, and brought them to confront the land baron Taxer Sundown. On the mission, Jinn befriended the native Mantellian savrip, which aided him in completing his mission on the lawless world. Both Jedi would later fight against the Nebula Front terrorist organization. At the Trade Federation conference on Eriadu, Jinn and Kenobi were successful in defending Supreme Chancellor Valorum, but did not prevent the deaths of the rest of the Trade Federation Directorate, allowing the Neimoidians to take control of the Federation. Finding Out About His Son In 8 BJP, just prior to the Blockade of Naboo, Kendrew Skywalker journeyed to Coruscant to let Qui-Gon know about his fathering of Shmi's son Anakin. Personality and traits Regarded as a maverick by his peers, Qui-Gon Jinn was a wise and faithful—but unorthodox—member of the Jedi Order. He was a proponent of the Living Force concept, and his many attempts to help 'lesser creatures' annoyed his master, Dooku, to no end. Dooku, Jinn, Kenobi, and Skywalker as well as Luke formed a chain of Jedi Masters and Padawans through which passed a rebellious streak, making them a difficulty in the eyes of the Jedi Council. Indeed, his Padawan Kenobi suggested that the Council would have invited Jinn to join them, if he would follow the Jedi Code. A distinguished and adept Jedi warrior, Qui-Gon Jinn reflected strength and wisdom. Qui-Gon came into knighthood during an era in which the Jedi Order was more conservative and committed to a democratic Republic. His commitment to studying the galaxy and interacting with it would prove far-reaching, having a great impact on Kenobi and Qui-Gon's son Anakin Skywalker, as well as Luke Skywalker. Qui-Gon was also known for his often-overwhelming compassion for all life forms. This commiseration led to his saving Jar Jar Binks from his punishment at the hands of his fellow Gungans. He was also a great teacher and mentor, and taught Kenobi the Nelvaanian tongue on their journeys across the galaxy, as well as others. The Jedi Master appeared much younger than his age and had a penetrating gaze. He also had a subtle attention to detail, seen as he could sense mood changes in the people around him and was quite adept at hiding his emotions from other individuals, even other Jedi. His master was often perplexed by his ability to do this even when Qui-Gon was a Padawan. Relationships Romantic Relationships Tahl Shmi Skywalker Notes Links Qui-Gon Jinn (Gallery) Category:Character